vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom)
Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the Sonic Boom series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with super speed, who fights Dr. Eggman and other forces of evil alongside his group of friends as the leader of Team Sonic to preserve peace and freedom. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Sonic the Hedgehog, nicknamed Blue Blur Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe) Species: Anthro Hedgehog Age: 15 Powers and Stats: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fourth Wall Breaking, Martial Arts, Homing Attack, Aura, Shock Wave Generation, Energy Projection (With his Enerbeam), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Sound Manipulation (With the Battle Trumpet), Air Manipulation (With the Cyclone Blaster and Feather Blade), Explosion Inducement (With the Explosion Switch), Water Manipulation (With Water Balloon), Speed Augmentation and Dimensional Travel (With Ultrasonic Speed Amplifier), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Resistance to Temporal Deceleration Attack Potency: Town level (Should be comparable to Knuckles who can destroy asteroids), can ignore conventional durability to an extent via Ice Manipulation (Makes enemies brittle enough to shatter) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Casually dodged a meteor, and narrowly dodged a lightning bolt), higher with Ultrasonic Speed Amplifier Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level (Took beatings from robots that are stronger than Knuckles), higher with force-fields and Aura Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with his abilities Standard Equipment: His wrist Communicator which enables Fire/Ice Mode and can generate his Enerbeam. Can also carry and use several other weapons, gadgets, and vehicles. Intelligence: Average, with Above Average Combat/Tactical intelligence (Is capable of coming up with new strategies on the fly and quickly adapting to different situations. During combat, Sonic exercises great kineticism and power, blitzing foes with a rapid series of techniques intended for high-speed offense and defense to take them down as swiftly as possible). Weaknesses: Cocky, otherwise nothing notable. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Spin Attack: Sonic curls tightly into a concussive ball or cutting disk and rams the opponent at high speeds. * Spin Dash: Sonic's trademark technique and a variant of the Spin Attack, which allows the users to blast forward with a revved-up a Spin Attack from a stationary position. * Homing Attack: Targets an opponent or object from midair before launching straight into it with perfect aim, damaging it. * Sprint: Sonic instantly accelerates to top speeds, leaving a blue trail in his wake. * Dash: Sonic envelops himself in a blue aura and blasts forward at high speed, plowing through and across any obstacles in his path. *'Air Dash:' Sonic surrounds himself in a blue aura and darts a short distance through the air at incredible speed, damaging any enemies in his wake. * Ground Pound: Sonic curls into a ball and darts straight downward to slam down on any target below him. When the he impacts the ground, he generates a shockwave that damages any enemies in its wake. * Enerbeam: Sonic can emit a tether made of several energy bolts intertwined to form a solid whip from his wrist which can extend and contract when necessary. As a tool, the Enerbeam can latch onto targets to pull them in, lasso enemies, or let Sonic swing from point to point. Alternatively, it can be used as a make-shift rope. This makes the Enerbeam a versatile tool for both navigation and combat. * Fire Mode: Sonic can cloak himself in a superheated fire-like aura. When in affect, anything he comes in contact with is faced with the brunt of the immense heat of his fiery aura. His flames are capable of instantly melting large blocks of ice. * Ice Mode: Sonic can cloak himself in a breezing blue aura. When in affect, anything he comes in contact with is then frozen solid. Frozen enemies become so brittle that their bodies shatter seconds after being frozen. His cold is capable of instantly freezing large blocks of water into ice . Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Nami (One Piece) Nami's profile (Skypiea Saga Nami was used) Marth (Fire Emblem) Marth's profile (7-C versions used, Marth had his Shield of Seals, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Cartoon Network Category:Sega Category:Adventurers Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 7